Fugato: Twins
by U.S.S. Shipper
Summary: Tenten never had a real family, and Sasuke's family put the fun in dysfunctional. So what happens when they find out they're twins? Pairings: NejiTen, SasuSaku
1. Scroll 1

Nisa: Alright, I had seen a few Tenten and Sasuke as twins stories out there, and they looked pretty cool. My story will be about them finding it out, and the suddenness of, "Holy Crap! I'm not alone!" feelings. I rather like how its going right now. And those of you waiting for an update on **Interesting Day Indeed**, we'll do that too.

Theresa: And those of you who haven't read I.D.I.- READ IT! ;end shameless plug;

Nisa: Yes. Oh, and Kabuto will be older in this story, for sake of the flow. Now I'll poof away and leave you to read this story! Akamaru, disclaimer!

Akamaru: Woof barkity back bark arf! (Trans: Don't own it, so stop rubbing it in!)

**

* * *

**

**Fugato- Twins**  
**By: ****Nisa (and Theresa) of U.S.S Shipper**

**Scroll 1: So It Begins... **

The golden sun beat down mercilessly as I twirled my kunai lazily between my fingers. The two buns I wore kept my dark chocolate from sticking to my neck. It was one of those days where the heat slows clings to everything; even Nara Shikamaru was sweating while watching clouds. My brown eyes roamed over the trees, scanning for any signs of movement. He should be coming along any minute now…

I was right. He seemingly materialized out of nowhere. His silver hair hung down in a ponytail, with a few stray strands falling onto his face. His glasses glinted in the now-setting sun, making his eyes unreadable.

"Hello Kabuto." My voice was even. I try to show no emotion but strength when I'm with him. He does the same.

"Hello Tenten." He reached into a bag by his side and tossed me a large package. "Your food and rent." With those words he turns back and launches off into the foliage, never to be seen from again until the next month, or until the next Akatsuki strike. Only when he's gone do I allow myself a half-smile. Kabuto may be cool, distant, and evil, but he's the closest thing to a brother I've ever had.

_Flashback _

_"Mama? I don't like it when you bleed. You have a boo-boo! We need to fix it! Mama, wake up!" My mother just laid there, her blonde hair dying red with blood. Her hazel eyes were open wide, unblinking. There was no usual warm sparkle to them. Her mouth hung open like she was in shock, and cuts on her body were seeping through her clothes. I tugged harder on her dress. "Mama! Oba-san! Mother!" I wept and squeezed her hand like that would make it all better, like it would stop the pain. I never ever wanted to let go. I cried and cried, exhausting myself until I fell asleep._

_Later that day, a boy no more than fourteen, came and woke me. _

"_Miss? What happened?" I opened my eyes and saw dark eyes peering down at me. He had a kind of childish grin on his face, which was odd because of the serious situation._

"_Today," I choked out, "today is my birthday. I'm five! And my mama… my oba-san…she said she wasn't gonna get me a surprise, and she'd be right back…I didn't follow her to sneak a peak,' cause I knew the surprise. She was gonna get me hair ribbons. So I waited. I waited for a real long time. And then I went out to get her and… and… I don't like this surprise!" I gulped, tears beginning to stream down my face again. Kabuto scooped me up into his arms._

"_Your father?" he asked. I shook my head. As far as I knew, he was dead. "Come on, let's get you out of here," he whispered. I clung to his neck. He had saved me. Saved me from… whatever. And I would never forget that. "I'm going to the Leaf Village in the fire Country and leaving Sound. You can come with." I buried my face in his chest, trying to stop my tears. _

"_Thank you… I'm sorry mister, but I don't know your name."_

"_Kabuto."_

"_Thank you, Kabuto."_

"_You're welcome…"_

"_Tenten... I'm Tenten!"_

"_You're welcome, Tenten."_

_End Flashback  
_

That was the beginning of our bond. Kabuto looked after me. He fed me and clothed me. We lived in an apartment in Konoha together. Sometimes for long periods of the day he would disappear, and as soon as I could spend the night by myself, I spent days alone. I never knew where he went to, although I know he was training with Orochimaru. I wonder if they planned for me to follow in his footsteps. I don't know, but I trained happily at the academy. The day after I graduated Kabuto left me, only returning to supply me with vital things, like he did today. I am forever grateful for him, for my almost onii-san.

So yes, I hail from Konoha, but in truth I was born in Hidden Sound. I guess that can mean one thing- I'll be the best damn kunochi from there too. My name is Tenten. Just Tenten.

* * *

"Did you hear! Sasuke's having a birthday party!" Sakura beamed at me. "He _never_ has a party! Isn't this so cool? I can't believe we're invited!" I sighed and rubbed my ear. Ever since invitations were received, this was all she and Ino would talk about. Okay, I'll admit it. I was pretty freakin' excited too. "So what did you get him?" 

"Huh?"

"What did you get him?" she repeated patiently.

"Oh, nothing yet. I don't like to shop."

"But the party's this Saturday." Sakura sighed in annoyance, flipping her light-pink hair over her shoulder. I froze. This Saturday? Oh no. Oh no no no. That was my birthday. Not to mention the day Oba-san died… No. I can't think about that now. Keep it together Tenten!

"Hey, Sakura, did you forget anything else about this Saturday?" I asked.

"Uhhh… yes?"

I cringed. "There was something else important that day."

"As important as Sasuke's birthday?" Her green eyes widened in shock. Disappointment washed over me for a second, but only just. Wasn't I as important as the "almighty" Uchina?

"Sakuraaaa…" I hissed, staring at her intently. She paused to think, and then gasped,

"Oh! Your birthday! I forgot! I'm soooo sorry! But he's having a party… what will you do?"

"I dunno."

"Wait! You guys can have a double part!"

"You mean, me and Sasuke combine our parties and celebrate together?"

"Yes, it's perfect! I'll ask him tonight." I shrugged my consent. It wasn't a bad idea, after all. I grinned slyly as I analyzed what she had said,

"Tonight? You're seeing him tonight? Does tonight involve candles and champagne?" I teased. She rolled her eyes.

"Feh, I wish. Naruto's taking our cell out for ramen- _again_."

"I thought ramen night was Tuesday."

"It is. He's just using Sasuke-kun's birthday as an excuse."

"Ah."

"Come on! Let's go buy him a prezzie!" She snatched my arm and began dragging me towards a stall. I was barely left enough time to digest what she had said. _Prezzie_?

XXXXXXX

Crap. The present cost a little extra. I guess I'll be weeding old lady Tsukimato's garden earlier than expected; no big. I got him an onyx kunai that was almost as sharp as mine. Again- _almost_ as sharp. I wrapped the box in midnight blue paper and placed a red bow on top. On the card I wrote:

_To: Uchina Sasuke (who is second to Hyuuga Neji),_

_Happy 16th Birthday!_

_From: Tenten_

Satisfied, I went to bed early. Tomorrow my cell would run laps around Konoha.

* * *

_Meanwhile at a ramen bar…_

"Did you know that Tenten has the same birthday as you, Sasuke-kun? She's so lucky. You two _are_ going to combine your parties." I chirped happily.

_How come she gets to have the same birthday! Not fair!_ I growled mentally.

**_Yeah, that's a violation of the Sasuke-Sama Fan Club! "Rule #131: No girl can have the same birthday as Sasuke!" I say we burn the witch! _**a voice from inside me shrieked.

Sasuke merely shrugged at the news, but this caught Kakashi's attention. His head whipped up from his _Come-Come Paradise_ book.

"She does?" he asked, though it wasn't really a question.

"Yup! Same exact day, Kakashi-sensei."

"Interesting…" he muttered. His visible eyes furrowed in deep thought. But I didn't have time to worry about the Apocalypse of Kakashi actually thinking, because Naruto had dumped a bowl of ramen on my head.

"NARUTO!"

* * *

_Meanwhile at an undisclosed location…_

"It is her birthday this Saturday, master," I told Orochimaru. "She's like a sister to me. Can I have the day off to see her?"

"Sasuke's birthday is also that day," Itachi cut in. "So you may go. But who are you seeing?"

"A Leaf nin named Tenten."

"Her last name, Kabuto?"

"I don't know." Itachi's cold eyes stared into mine.

"Then don't you think it's about time you found out?"

* * *

_Later that night at Hokage's headquarters…_

_Knock knock knock!_ The door swung open to reveal a very grumpy Shizune.

"You better have a good reason to be here this late, Hakate."

I flashed her my most charming smile. "Technically, I just came early… and besides, I wanted to see you in your nightgown!"

_Slam!_ She shut the door right in my face! The nerve! No manners these days I tell you. People burp in public, show up late, and… wait… nevermind. .

"Hey, I do have real business!"

Shizune grudgingly let me in. "I'll fetch Tsunade-sama, but talk quickly." She left and soon Tsunade came after.

"What's going on?"

"Tenten has the same birthday as Sasuke."

"So? Many people have matching birthdays. This is any different how?" she groaned blearily. She looks tired. I guess I shouldn't have come at 1:35 in the morning.

"Well, what is Tenten's last name?"

"…I don't know."

"Does anybody?"

"No."

"Who does she live with?"

"I think she lives alone."

"What gender is she?"

"Female, obviously."

"One last question, who does she share her birthday with?"

"You told me. Uchina Sasuke. …Oh…" Realization slipped onto her face and I smirked.

"Took you long enough. Was that because you're blonde?" I quipped. She glared at me,

"I'll have the matter checked out. Couldn't this have waited until daylight?"

"I might have forgotten." She snorted,

"Not likely. Now scram."

I stayed put.

"Scram or I'll ban you from reading Jiraya's books."

I got out of there as fast as I could.

* * *

REVIEW! I need your help. Should I include ShikaIno? I think I might try implying so NaruHina. What do you think? Come on, review. you know you want too. 


	2. Scroll 2

S 

Nisa: THANK YOU! THANK YOU ALL! ;tears of joy;

Theresa: Stop bragging!

Nisa: … I AM NOT! You're just mad that they like **my** story better than yours!

Theresa: No comment.

Nisa: Anyhoo, Fugato; Twins, is baaaaack! Sorry about the wait. Lazy ass, I am. (Just like Shika!) I won't be able to update at all in July, but I'll try to squeeze out another chapter before then, and I'll work on this at camp G so I can just type and submit it when I get back. I swear.

Disclaimer Monster: She no own. You no sue.

* * *

**Fugato- Twins**  
**By: ****Nisa (and Theresa) of U.S.S Shipper**

**Scroll 2: Of Gateways, Histories, and Neji's New Knowledge...  
**

_In Village Hidden in the Sound…_

"So she looked nothing like her?"

"Yes," the wizened lady looked up from her spinning to glare at the shinobi. "Why do you keep pestering me? I've told you a million times- the little girl lived with my neighbor, but she was nothing like her mother. Her mother was the prettiest young thing, with soft, flowing blonde hair and hazel eyes. Very kind too."

Here she dropped her voice, "A little bit too kind to the men, if you know what I mean." The dark-haired man nodded, and she continued,

"The girl had nice brown eyes and rich brown hair. She visited me once a week, and was quite the trouble maker; mussing up my home and all. But it was a sweet mischievous streak; both her and her mother had this full laugh that announced to everyone another joke had just been cracked, or another mudball had hit its mark. There was no sittin' pretty and playing with dolls for this girl. Although she did have one… a black-haired boy she had named Reef. Called it her "brother" and dragged it everywhere. But she never dressed up the rag, oh no. That was too girlish for her." The old woman became slightly misty-eyed at the memories.

"She loved my cookies too…" she began, but trailed off was the man waved his hand.

"But her name! Do you remember that?" he pressed.

The old woman's eyes clouded over in thought for a moment, "Yes."

The man's eyes rolled. "Then could you tell me?"

"Karaa Tenhi, daughter of Karaa Daniera and presumably Tatakai Koukatsu the Suri. But she went by Tenten." The old lady's eyes glinted as she glared at the old man. "I haven't seen her since the day of her mother's death, alright? Now if you'll excuse me, there are children in slums that could use blankets and cookies." With that the old woman stalked out of the house. Nara Shikaku sighed and rubbed the back of his head. He had not bothered to collect that woman's name for reference.

"How troublesome."

* * *

_Meanwhile, back at the ranch known as Konoha…_

July 26th, one day until Sasuke's birthday! What a wonderful day! The sun is shining… birds are singing… there's rainbows everywhere!

…Everyone must die.

More specifically, Kakashi. HE'S LATE! WHY! WHY DID I HAVE TO BE PUT WITH SUCH AN IMBECILE! Honestly, how did he become a teacher anyway? I scowled and plopped down next to Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun?"

His onyx eyes gazed into my green ones. "Yes?"

"Blue's still your favorite color? Right?"

"Sakura… you asked me that last week…" he sighed. Good thing, I think I got him the perfect gift then. It was a gorgeous, deep blue silk shirt. He would look so handsome in it, and he certainly needs to treat himself more. I can't stand how he beats himself up! But what he said next surprised me. "…But good thing you checked. It isn't my favorite color anymore." With that, he smirked and went back to sitting in silence.

"NANI! WHAT IS!"

"…"

"SASUKE! ANSWER ME!"

* * *

Sakura is hyperventilating over in the corner. I just told her that blue wasn't my favorite color anymore. She had shaken me until my brains rattled, but I wouldn't tell her. The truth is, my favorite color is… okay this sounds corny, but it's jade. 

Why? Because of those light, mystic jade doors that guard the gateway to her soul- her eyes. She seems so simple; Naruto probably has more secrets than her, but I still feel compelled to learn more. She shows her heart to the outside world, but what about inner wishes? They say that if you look into someone's eyes, you can see their true intentions… What about the Sharingan?

My true eyes are the Sharingan. They are associated with my clan for genius and Itachi for cruelty. Do they realize that I am both?

* * *

_Meanwhile, at Tenten's flat…_

I smiled as I placed my hair in the traditional buns. Kabuto has the first to put them in my hair, when I was about seven.

"_Tenten, come here. I have a surprise for you." Onii-san reached out and held me firmly in my lap. _

"_Yes, Kabu-Yaku-nii-chan?" I asked, using my long, annoying nickname for him. It was off his surname, Yakushi. I squirmed violently to break away. He was keeping me from my play time! There were sticks just waiting to be swords out there! And besides, I wanted to play with one of the Inuzuka's puppies. Kiba would never let me touch them if I showed irresponsibility by showing up late. _

"_Hang on a moment," grunted Kabuto, and he reached for something beside him. Suddenly, something yanked my hair!_

"_Ow!" I hissed. Oh no, he had tricked me into combing my hair! And now he was pulling on my hair as he tried to put a brush through it. I hated to groom myself. Waste of time if you were going to go back out into the mud. I groaned and sat there anxiously. The most I ever did with my hair ten was a high ponytail, just like Ino's. Everyone had been saying that Ino's hair was pretty. I wanted to be noticed to. Unfortunately, only Kiba had noticed, since he was my friend. _

_So there I was fidgeting like mad as my caretaker fixed me up. As he was finishing, he smiled at me._

"_You know, I could try to plait your lovely locks." He smirked, his eyes shining, teasing me behind his glasses. I froze._

"_No!" I growled. "Only Mama can braid my hair!" Kabuto cringed. He had remembered that he was not allowed to put it in pigtails, but forgot that braiding it was crossing the line. _

"_I'm sorry Tenten," he whispered as I clung to him tightly. "But I have a request; I've never had a little sister before. Let me put it up some other way." I gazed up at him. I hadn't heard Kabuto say anything like this before, ever. Suddenly, pride seeped into my chest, proud to be his first sister. _

"_Okay," I smiled a little kid smile and turned back around in his lap. Soon, after much yanking and whimpering, I felt like two beanbags had landed on my head. _

"_There you go!" Kabuto nodded, tying the second hair ribbon with a flourish. I leaped of his lap and, racing to the nearest bathroom, grabbed a mirror to see myself. _

"_I look like a panda!" I pouted. Kabuto came up behind me and patted me on the head._

"_Well, you had the name, all that was missing was the look," he smirked and easily dodged the mirror when I flung it at him._

I hate to say it, but I owe a lot to this hairstyle. I discovered that it was easier to train and play in; with the added bonus that Kabuto had kind of given it to me, like a rare gift. I grinned once more at my reflection before dashing out the door. Neji wouldn't like it if I was late!

* * *

_Gai's training grounds…_

"Where is she?" I grumbled. If Tenten didn't show soon, Gai-sensei would make me spar with… Lee. Dammit, where is she? I am NOT training with him after the last time. That was the incident that banned Lee from eating spaghetti before training. He threw up in my hair. In fact, here's a list of things Lee _can _actually eat before practice:

**Spinach**. Gai-sensei loves the show "Popeye" from American Country. Weirdest place in the world. Haven't heard from there in AGES. I think it died.  
**Gatorade**. See above. Only it's a sports drink, and we ran out of supply a while back.  
**Ramen**. Naruto made sure everyone could eat it.

I refuse to be thrown upon again. My hair reeked for days afterward. Even Tenten ran away. Suddenly, Lee burst out of nowhere.

"NEJI! YOUR TIME OF WAITING IS UP!"

Shit.

But right at that moment, Tenten came barreling down the path!

"Neji! Wait!" she came to a screeching halt besides us. "Gomen nasai! Sorry!"

I smirked at Lee, "Looks like you're out of luck."

"BUT NEJI-" he began. I cringed and snatching Tenten's hand, raced over to the trees, away from him.

"Sorry about that," I nodded. "Ready to fight? You had better be- you took so long to get here." I squared off into fighting stance immediately, but Tenten looked kind of woozy. She was staring at her hand, where I had only grabbed it moments before. Wait. Ah, crap.

"Tenten," I said, a bit louder this time, "let's train." Her head shot up and she blushed.

"H-hai! Yes, let's fight." she muttered, sounding a bit like Hinata-sama. She complied by taking out a scroll.

I've always suspected, but now I'm certain- Tenten likes me.

* * *

He held my hand! Okay, it seems childish to care, and he was only dragging me away from Lee; there was no real emotional meaning there. I have to shake it off. I don't want Neji to know… yet. He'll think I'm insane and avoid me… I sighed and whipped out a kunai after successfully suppressing my blush. 

It's fighting time.

* * *

_Meanwhile, at another undisclosed location…_

I carefully picked up two silk ribbons and fingered the delicate, beautiful embroidery. They were a part of a set of 11. I had met Tenten 11 years ago tomorrow. Then she was five, now turning sixteen. 16th birthdays were special, and Tenten was special. She gave me another goal. A side goal to focus on when concentrating on my destiny had proven to much strain; I had someone to take care of. Another family, to replace my old and current ones.

I smiled as I looked at the gold Chinese dragons that were in the middle of the red. Tenten had loved that legend when she was little. My eyes traveled to the ends of the ribbons. There was my favorite part of this accessory. At both ends of each ribbon was a panda eating bamboo. A panda for my baby "sister" the panda.

I placed then back in the box along with the card:

_To Tenten,_

_11 years ago I met you. You were a crying child of five. Now you are a strong woman of sixteen._

_With pride,_

_Kabu-Yaku-nii-san_

_(You will never hear or see me use my nickname willingly again!)_

I stared at the card after I reread it, surprised by my display of pride. Before I shrugged and closed the lid. Tenten had stopped calling me that after she turned 8. She said it was too silly, and I agree with her.

Suddenly a thought occurred to me as I yanked open the box and took out the card. Yaku. Part of my nickname was Yaku. Ironic, isn't it? Misfortune, bad luck, disaster… we shared them both. But only I and the members of the Akatsuki carried the fourth meaning- evil.

I groaned and once again covered the box. I had best be moving; I, Yakushi Kabuto, had a lot of traveling to do.

* * *

_Later that afternoon at the Hokage's headquarters…_

"Karaa, eh?" I tapped my desk with my fingertips. Shizune was spazzing about this over in the corner. Soon she would scold me for probably bothering the elders, who were meeting in the room next door. She would shout "Tsunade, stop that!" and wake Tonton. I can't have that, but the elders can be disturbed all day I want. I lowered my hand under the desk and addressed my subordinate. "Check everything you can about this clan."

"Already did, Koichi-sama. I presumed that would be your next assignment," Nara Shikaku smirked back at me and took out a great deal of papers. I sighed. Figures that he would know my next orders, life was just a game of chess to him. In chess, you want to anticipate your opponents move. His son, Shikamaru, got it from him.

"Tatakai Koukatsu the Suri was presumed the father b the townsfolk because of his looks, ut the eyes are not matching. Their green. Now, Karaa Daniera, the mother, looks nothing like Tenten from the description I was told. However, Daniera has a bloodline limit that restricts her looks a little, but she also takes after her own parents- Daifu, her father, and Reidou, her mother. No here's where this gets interesting. Daifu is pure blond with blue eyes- he could've been a Yamanaka with his looks- but Reidou was a pale beauty, with coffee-colored eyes. She was dark-haired… let me rephrase that… raven-haired. And who do we know that is described as such by many?"

I nodded, following his line of thinking exactly. "Uchina Sasuke."

"Yup. I did a bit more research, and found out that Reidou was a part of the Uchina family, in a way. Uchina Yoshiro had an affair with a barmaid from a tavern in Konoha. Of course, this fact was repressed from reaching the head of the house, but Fa-shibu, as he was known, brought a little, black-haired girl home once every month. He said it was his boss's child."

"Reidou," I concluded. "This could also explain why Daniera had light hair, when genetics say that a black-haired person and a blonde-haired person cannot have a blonde child. Of course, genetics don't always play out, right? I'm still shaky about whether or not Sakura's hair color is real." I shrugged. "Besides, people were always suspicious about Yoshiro's heritage; if his mother cheated with a Hakate (maybe Sakumo even) or something."

Shikaku nodded, "That's correct. Anyway, Reidou became great friends with Mikoto after she was born, Sasuke's mother. They trusted each other most. This continued as the two grew old; even after she was married and had moved to the Sound Reidou brought her daughter, Daniera. Mikoto doted after Daniera- Daniera was even a bridesmaid at Mikoto' and Fugaku's wedding. Here Reidou fades into the distance. Brief accounts are made of her having leukemia. But Daniera still returned... until Sasuke and Tenten were born."

"So you think that after Mikoto had Tenten and Sasuke, she sent Tenten to Daniera? But why?" I asked the Nara.

"I don't know, and seeing as the only three members of the Uchina family left are Tenten, Sasuke, and Itachi, two of which were newborns and one of which is a wanted criminal, I don't think we ever will know."

* * *

**Reward!**

TEN CYBER COOKIES to anyone who recognizes the "pun" of Daifu as Daniera's father and Reidou as Daniera's mother.

DISCLAIMER to anyone who recognizes my references to Power Rangers. Say the disclaimer in my next chapter! Put the reference and what you would like to say for the disclaimer in your review! First correct review wins.

**Story Notes:**

Lots of people describe Sasuke as a raven-haired boy when introducing him in a story. I do. Yay.

The party will be at least two chapters, I think. Huzzah. Explanation of what happened when they were born will come soon- I have it planned already. But Ten and Sasu won't know until… later. Something happens. Yeah.

Tenten doesn't call herself Kaara Tenten because she can't remember her last name. She also doesn't call herself Yakushi Tenten after her caretaker, Kabuto, because she doesn't want to take any name except the name she was born to. Or the name she thinks she was born into. Or the name Hyuuga. xD

I'm twisting the age of Yashiro. So sue me... or not. (Yashiro had light hair).

**REVIEW!**


End file.
